Generations of love
by Castor49
Summary: Draco, Albus Potter pairing. It’s your basic love story. They meet, fall in love and have to overcome the issues of age difference and the hate between their families.
1. Chapter 1

I've never actually read a Draco Albus fic before. I don't even know if there are any. I got the idea from another fic where Albus accidently walks in on Draco in the shower when he stays at the manor with Scorpius and the idea stuck in my head. I really hope you like it and I – like everybody else – love getting reviews.

PS. I sincerely apologies for the horrible name of this fic, but I couldn't come up with anything better. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

* * *

The first time they met Albus Potter was in his third year at Hogwarts. He was walking through the halls of the castle aimlessly needing to get away from his family that surrounded him in the Gryffindor common room. It was close to summer and the sun had yet to set outside the windows. He turned a corner and walked straight into a hard body that was about to turn the corner in the other direction.

He took a step back to not fall back from the collisions. "I'm sorry." He said and looked up at the man in front of him.

"That's quite alright. Mr. Potter." He added as an afterthought.

"Mr. Malfoy." Albus said with a nod at the blond man.

Mr. Malfoy raised a perfect eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

"I have classes with your son. You look very much like him, or maybe that's the other way around."

"I see. You look very much like your father as well." Mr. Malfoy said and started walking again. Albus wasn't sure why he did it but he decided to walk with the older man back the direction he had come.

"I know. Everybody points that out." Albus said with more bitterness in his voice than he had intended to show.

"I take it you don't like being compared to your father all the time." Mr. Malfoy looked down at him.

"Would you?"

"No, I'm not the hero type." A smirk crossed the man's features.

"According to my uncle you're the ferret type." Albus said innocently and wondered what kind of reaction he would get from the man. To his surprise Mr. Malfoy started smiling it wasn't a big smile but it was genuine.

"If I tell you a secret do you promise not to tell, especially not your father and that uncle of yours."

"Sure. I promise."

"My animagus form actually is a white ferret."

"It is?" Albus looked up at the smiling man.

"It is."

"I think ferrets are cute." Albus had no idea where that came from. "At least a lot cuter then weasels."

Mr. Malfoy actually laughed, not a mean laugh but an amused one. "I have to agree with you on that Mr. Potter." They had reached the entrance hall and Mr. Malfoy stopped and turned to Albus.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Potter." He said and held out his hand to Albus.

"You too Mr. Malfoy." Albus said and took the offered hand.

The second time Draco saw Potter's middle child was the day after his father's passing. He had come to Hogwarts to inform Scorpius he no longer had a grandfather.

"Mr. Malfoy." He had not seen the boy approach until he stood face to face with him. He didn't look as much like his father anymore. He still had the black unruly hair and the vibrant green eyes.

"Mr. Potter." it unnerved Draco a bit just how much time had spent thinking about the boy during the past one and a half years that had passed since the last and first time they spoke.

"What are you doing here?" There was no accusation only curiosity in the young Gryffindors voice.

"I came to inform Scorpius about the passing of his grandfather."

"Your father?" Albus asked carefully. Like he knew it wasn't really his business but curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you." Just like last time Draco started to walk and Potter fell into step with him, and just like last time the boy started walking in the direction he had come from only to be able to walk with Draco.

"Were you close? You and your father?" Albus looked up at him from the corner of his eye.

"If you compared the relationship I had with my father to the one I am sure you have with yours, you probably wouldn't think me and my father were close, but in our peculiar pure-blood way we were."

Potter let out a small laugh. Draco knew the boy's name was Albus, that his friends' called him Al but he couldn't let himself think of the by his first name. He knew in which directions his thoughts would go if he did.

"Peculiar pure-blood ways, huh?"

"Oh, yes pure-bloods are very peculiar." He was _not _joking with Albus Potter.

"That explains why Slytherin house is so strange then?"

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin."

"I didn't say there were. Only that they are a bit - peculiar."

Draco huffed. "It's not like Gryffindors aren't at least just as strange."

"That's true. I mean I'm practically related to half the people in that house." Albus – Potter said with a laugh.

"That thought is just scary."

"I know. You know the speech of the house will be your family away from home? I don't even have to pretend." He sighed and Draco let out a laugh.

"Is that why I always find you walking the hallways alone?"

"I need to get away now and again. I usually hide in the library to do my homework otherwise I will get hexed by James, mangled by Dominique, asked love advise by Lily and that's only mentioning three of them." Draco laughed again at how pitiful Albus sounded. Potter, his name's Potter. He knew it was useless but he could try couldn't he.

They walked in silence for a while when Draco saw the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and realized they were outside the Room of Requirement.

"If you need somewhere quiet to go why haven't you used the Room of Requirement?" He asked.

"The what?" Albus actually seemed to not know what he was talking about. How could that be? Potter had known about it why hadn't he told Albus? So Draco hadn't told Scorpius about it either but he had though Potter would share that kind of thing with his children.

"Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. It will turn into anything you need or want. I'm surprised you didn't know about it. I found out about it thanks to your father."

"He's never mentioned any such place." Albus said. "Where is it?"

"Here, that's why I came to think of it."

Albus looked around the empty corridor. "I take it the entrance id hidden." He looked expectantly at Draco.

"You must walk past the entrance three times thinking about what it is you want and the door will appear."

"Ok, I just walk three times back and forth here and the door will appear?" Albus asked and Draco nodded.

The door opened the third time Albus passed it and he looked at Draco with a bright smile that made Draco feel things he shouldn't when a fifteen year old boy was involved. Albus walked over to the door, opened it and proceeded with blushing a bright red. Draco got curious what the boy could have conjured that could give him that reaction. He approached the door and looked inside. It was clearly a bedroom. The bed was huge, in silver with black silk sheets. The mental picture of Albus lying on that bed naked and willing passed though his mind but he banished it quickly. He wondered what the boy had thought about to create this setting, and why it was making him blush like that.

"Nice bed. What were you thinking about?" Albus mumbled something he couldn't make out. "Sorry?"

"I wanted someplace I could be with you and get to know you better." Draco felt a blush spread on his face as well when he realized the implications of what the boy had said and what had happened to the room.

"Oh," Draco took a step into the room. He couldn't stop himself, it was like being drawn into the room by an unknown force.

"I'm sorry. I should go." He could hear Albus turn in the doorway ready to leave him.

"No, wait." He spun around and found the boy who had haunted his thoughts for so long standing in the doorway looking on the verge of tears. "Do you like me?" He tried to keep his voice neutral to not give away his emotions.

Albus gave a small shaky nod. "Yes." His voice was barley over a whisper. "I have since the last time we met."

He wasn't the only one. Albus had felt the connection between them too. He slowly walked over to the door again. He moved like he was dealing with a frightened animal that could run away at any point. He took Albus's hand into his and carefully pulled the boy into the room, the door closed behind him on its own.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Al. I won't yell at you or hurt you. Truthfully I've thinking about you a lot since our last meeting too."

Albus looked up at him with big eyes that made him look even younger than he was. "You have?"

"Yes, I can tell you that found it a bit unnerving thinking so much time thinking about a boy the same age as my son."

"Oh," Albus looked down at the floor by his feet.

"Al, look at me." The boy looked back up and met Draco's eyes. "I may have found the thoughts I had about you a bit unnerving but you have to understand I never expected to find myself attracted to a at that point thirteen year old."

Albus nodded. "I never expected to find myself attracted to someone my dad's age either." There was a pause in which they both stood in silence watching each other. The boy was beautiful, Draco could not deny that. He was even more beautiful now that he was older and didn't look as much as his father.

"Can – can I call you Draco?" Albus asked shyly. Draco nodded his assent, in the dreams he's had about Albus the boy had always called him by his first name. Albus took a small step towards him looking up into his eyes. "Draco, would you kiss me?" Draco's heart rate picked up dramatically at Albus's words. He'd dreamed of this so many times there was no way he could deny Albus his request. He stepped close to Albus. Their bodies were almost but not quite touching. Slowly he leaned forward and captured the warm soft lips of the boy standing in front of him with his own. A tingling warmness spread through his body from his lips. He felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer to the body of the boy of his dreams. His own arms encircled Albus's neck and tangled themselves in his black messy hair. He broke the oft kiss of lips on lips, and looked into the green eyes below him. Albus was almost a foot shorter than him and had to stand on his toes to reach up to kiss Draco.

"You are so beautiful Al." He whispered. He couldn't even remember telling his wife she was beautiful with even near that much feeling behind his word. The boy blushed and looked into his chest. Draco removed one of his arms from Albus's shoulder and placed his hand under the boy's chin to push his head up. He needed to see those beautiful eyes. He leaned down again and again captured Albus's lips. This time the kiss deepened. His tongue traced the crease between Albus's lips begging for entrance that was granted. His tongue caressed the Albus's softly, mapping out the boy's mouth, storing it all in his memory. The need for oxygen in the end broke them apart, both breathing deeply. Albus looked at him in awe.

"Was that your fist kiss?" Again Albus blushed and nodded. "You were amazing for a first time." Albus blushed harder but looked happy at his words. Albus glanced at something behind him and Draco turned around and saw the large bed. His cock gave an involuntary twitch. There was no way he would sleep with a fifteen year old, and definitely not a fifteen year old that was obviously a virgin.

"No, Al." He said despite the pain that accompanied the words.

"You don't want to?" He could hear the hurt in the boy's voice.

"I do, you have no idea how much I want to, but I can't Al."

"Why not Draco?" He looked straight at Albus when he answered.

"You are fifteen years old, I'm forty-one. Your father would kill me if he found out, not to mention it's illegal." It had never hurt to turn someone down that much before. In fact it had never hurt to turn someone down before.

"I don't care." Albus said defiantly. It was the first time he had really seen Harry Potter in the boy. Not that he had seen him much. Before he could react he was being kissed again this time the kiss was more demanding. More passionate, and his body reacted accordingly.

"Al." He moaned into the boy's mouth. He couldn't stop himself as he was pushed back towards the bed. He couldn't do this, but he could no more stop than he could survive without oxygen. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down. His sudden change in height broke the kiss and he looked up into the face of Albus Potter who stood in front of him with his lips red and swollen from the kiss they had shared.

"Are you sure you want this?" He needed to be sure if they went any further he wouldn't be able to not go all the way.

"I'm sure. I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything in my life."

Draco reached up and pulled Albus down to straddle his lap. He caressed the boy's cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. His hands traveled to the robe Albus was wearing and started to unbutton it. The outer robe opened and fell of his shoulders down on the floor next to the bed. He then moved to the tie, undid it and let it join the robe on the floor. Slowly Draco started to undo the shirt button caressing the exposed skin as he went.

Albus had been letting his hands stoke up and down Draco's back but had so far not tried to remove any clothes from the older man, when he felt Draco's hands brush over his exposed skin a need to feel skin under his hand too awoken. Slowly he moved his hands from the strong warm back and moved them so that he could reach the buttons on Draco's black shirt. His hands shook as he started to unbutton the shirt. Slowly more and more perfect white skin was exposed. He let his fingers brush over the skin and was rewarded with a quickly sucked in breath. Albus lost his shirt was lifted from Draco's lap and placed lying down in the middle of the bed. Draco hovered over him with the irises of his silvery eyes dilated so much the silver was only a narrow ring.

"You are so beautiful." Draco repeated his words from earlier. Again Albus felt his face grew hot but he didn't break his gaze with the older man. He was the most wonderful sight Albus had ever seen leaving over him like that with his shirt hanging open and moth red from kissing and with his hair ruffled from having Albus's hands pass through it. Draco ran a hand from the top of his chest down to the hem of is past and Albus shuddered and the sensation. His eyes fluttering closed as his arousal grew even more.

"Please." He breathed. He felt the weight on the bed shift as Draco got up to stand next to it. At first he fought the man would leave him, but when he opened his eyes he saw Draco was removing his shirt before moving down to his pants not once taking his eyes from Albus like he fought he would disappear as soon as he blinked. Albus let out a moan at the sight of Draco undoing his pants. He had never been so hard in his life. A few moments later Draco rejoined him on the bed wearing only black boxers. Draco's arousal was obvious through the tented underwear. Albus hadn't moved as he watched Draco undressed only laid still on the bed trying to breathe evenly. He noticed the scar that had been the man's Dark Mark, but ignored it as he concentrated on other things.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in a voice hoarse with arousal.

"Yes." Albus doubted he'd be able to say anything more.

"Do you want me to stop?" Albus shook his head. Draco sat down at on his knees at the end of the bed and proceeded removing Albus's shoes and socks before moving up the bed and reach for the buttons of his pants. Though all this he didn't broke eye contact with Albus for more than a few seconds, checking to see if he was ok. He didn't think he'd ever had so much intense attention directed at him before. At home there was James and Lily fighting for the attention and Albus had always been the quietists of the three. The attention Draco gave him made him feel special and he loved it. Loved the way Draco was looking at him with concern that he might hurt him. He lifted his hips and the pants were slowly removed.

"What do you want, Al?" It was a question with so much meaning Albus didn't think head be able to answer it even if he had been able to talk properly.

"You." Draco nodded clearly understanding.

"I'll be careful. If you want me to stop you have to tell me." Albus nodded again. When Draco removed his boxers all Albus could do was stare. Draco was bigger than anyone he'd ever seen before and the only other erect penis he had seen was his own, but it was beautiful and it stood out proudly from the man kneeling by his side. Draco removed Albus boxers as well and placed himself between Albus's spread legs.

"It would be easier for you to be on your hands and knees but I want to be able to see you." Draco said and leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Me too."

"Good." Draco started stroking and kissing his chest stopping by the nipples and giving them extra attention. He continued down to his navel and started to place kisses around it before dipping his tongue into it making Albus groan. The next thing he felt had him scream out. Draco had without any warning taken his erect cock into his mouth and run his tongue over the tip. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. Draco let go of his penis and grabbed Albus's legs one at the time lifting them up and placing them on his shoulders. One hand was stoking his erection and balls while the other moved down towards his arse. His heart was beating rapidly. He trusted Draco, but he was about to lose his virginity to a man head known all of an hour, combined. Draco stopped moving and looked up at Albus silently asking if he could continue. Albus gave a nod and soon felt a slick finger breach his entrance. He briefly wondered where Draco had gotten the lubrication from, but the thought was soon pushed from his mind. To have someone's finger inside you was a very odd sensation. He wouldn't say it was painful but it was – odd. After a moment the finger was removed and replaced by two instead. A burning sensation appeared in his lower regions but quickly dissipated again as his body got used to the intrusion. Through it all Draco had continued to stroke his erection, keeping his mind on the pleasure instead of the discomfort. At three fingers Albus cringed a bit before he could relax. He'd read about gay sex and knew it could be painful until he got used to the intrusion and the first time would be the worst. He also knew he had to relax or it would only hurt more. The three fingers buried deep inside him suddenly brushed over that special spot and he almost jumped off the bed at the feeling of pleasure that rushed through his body setting his nerve endings on fire.

"Do that again." He panted. Draco complied and the feeling was almost enough to send him over the edge. Draco seemed to notice this and removed his fingers much to Albus's disappointment. Draco changed his position and lined himself up with Albus's loosened entrance. Slowly and carefully he started to push himself inside. It hurt like hell. Albus closed his eyes and tried to not make a sound at the feeling of fire that spread up from his arse and through his body.

"You have to relax, Al. it won't work if you don't." Albus concentrated on relaxing and the pain soon lessened only to return as Draco pushed himself further inside. Several minutes later Draco was finally fully sheathed inside him and at the very first thrust Albus was in heaven. Albus had wrapped his legs around Draco's waist instead of keeping them on the man's shoulders. Draco was kissing him as they were rocking together, Draco hitting his prostate almost every time.

"Oh god Draco." Albus moaned and threw his head back. "God. So good."

"You are so tight Al, tightest I've ever felt, god your perfect."

"I'm close Draco, I think I'm gonna come."

"Come for me then."

One more thrust and Albus came screaming Draco's name. A few more thrusts and Draco came screaming Albus's.

Draco pulled out of Albus before collapsing next to the spent boy, putting his arm over him. It had been the best sex he'd ever had and it terrified him slightly. He was married for Merlin's sake. What was he doing sleeping with his son's year mate, and thinking about it like the best sex he'd ever had on top of that. It shouldn't have been so good. The boy was a virgin. Sex was better with experience.

"That was good." Albus said sleepily.

"It was fantastic." Draco corrected him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"Me too. It hurt at first, but then it was fantastic." Draco didn't like the thought that he had hurt Albus but it had been unavoidable. Well he could have bottomed himself, but he had never let anyone who had topped his first unless they both had been virgins or at least new to sex with another man.

"What will happen now?" The question was something Draco didn't want to think about.

"We can't have any kind of real relationship, Al. You have to understand that. I can't divorce my wife and you are still in school and underage."

"I understand." Albus voice was subdued.

Draco pulled the boy close to him and hugged him tightly. "If I could divorce my wife and be with you without being sent to Azkaban I would so it in a heartbeat Al, but I can't." Albus nodded against his chest.

"Can I see you again?"

"When? How? I don't see how it would work Al." There was an undertone of aspiration in Draco's voice. As a rule he was good at masking his emotion, but bringing them out was one more thing Albus had in common with his father. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with the adult Potter instead? Why the fifteen year old? And I did _not_ just think I had fallen in love with him. Draco looked down at the head of black hair that rested on his chest and realized that if he hadn't yet, he was indeed very close to falling in love with Albus Potter, fifteen year old son of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was so screwed.

"There's Hogsmead weekend in two weeks. Could we see each other then?"

Draco thought about it. could he start an affair with Albus and still live with himself. He already had started it hadn't he? "We can see each other. If you promise to not put your life on hold for me. I'm a lot older then you and I'm married. If you meet someone. Do _not _let any relationship with me stand in the way."

"I promise, but there's no one in school I'm attracted to."

"Ok, there is an inn in Hogsmead, the Black Unicorn."

"I know of it."

"Meet me there at ten o'clock. If you're not there by quarter past, I will leave."

Albus rose up on his elbows and looked down at Draco. "I'll be there. I promise." He said with a smile.

Draco walked back and forth inside the Black Unicorn waiting for Albus to show up. Why was he doing this? There was no way this would end well. If Astoria found out there would be hell to pay. If Potter found out he would be happy to get out with his life. The door to the small shady inn opened and despite the hood he had told him to wear Draco recognized Albus. The boy smiled and walked up to him.

"You're here. I wasn't sure you'd actually come." Albus said.

Neither was I. "Of course, I promised didn't I. Come." He grabbed Albus's hand and led him over to the stair. He had already booked and paid for a room for the day, and he lead Albus down the small corridor to number seven. The rooms weren't up to his normal standard, but no one cared if a frown man led a teenager to a room here. They had had their faces covered and no one should have been able to recognize them. The door had barley closed before Albus was all over him and his cloak lay forgotten on the floor.

"I missed you Drake." Albus said and hugged Draco tightly.

"I missed you too Al. Wait Drake?" No one had ever given him a nickname before.

"It suits you."

Draco wasn't so sure but let it slide. Draco led Albus over to the bed and sat down on it resting against the head board with Albus in his lap. "Tell me about yourself." He said.

"Anything specific you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Fine. As you know I have one older brother and one younger sister. I have seven cousins, all are in Gryffindor. Well Victorie has graduated but she used to be in Gryffindor. My favorite colour is green. My favorite food is everything that spicy, really spicy. I have no pets but I've always wanted one. Compared to most of my family I'm not very loud as a person, and you usually don't even see me at our family gatherings because I don't scream to make myself heard, dad's the same way. My birthday's the fifth of June."

"What?" Draco looked down at the head resting against his chest.

"My birthday's the fifth of June."

"Mine too."

"Really?" Albus turned his head to look at Draco.

"Yeah."

"Cool, do you want me to go on?"

"If you have anything more you want to say."

"I honestly don't see what everybody finds so fascinating about Quidditch."

"You don't see the fascination with Quidditch?"

"No. you fly around on your broom. Chasing _and _avoiding balls, and it's boring."

"It is not."

"You used to play seeker right."

"Yes."

"Completely pointless position."

Draco gaped at the boy in his lap. He'd never met anyone that really didn't like Quidditch before. Astoria wasn't a fan, but she didn't run the other way if you mentioned it.

"Anyway, what about you?"

"Erm," Draco started still thinking about the Quidditch. "Well, I'm an only child, had one cousin who died in the war. Has a son, is married, but let's not talk about that. Favorite colours are dark blue and black. I love Quidditch." He got a huff in response to that. "I'm pretty rich."

"Pretty?"

"Very rich."

"I expect many pretty, expensive gifts." Albus said in a high, girly voice.

"Dream on kid." He said with a laugh.

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, you already know which side I was on in the war. You've seen the mark, or what's left of it."

"Yes." Albus said, but still grabbed Draco's left arm and rolled up the sleeve. He started to trace the mark with his finger. The feeling of Albus's hands on his body sent bolt of pleasure through his body and he soon felt his cock growing hard.

"Al," He breathed and thrust up against the boy in his lap. Albus turned around and straddled him, then leaned forward and started kissing him.

"I want you Draco." He mumbled against Draco's lips. How could he deny him that?

He shuddered and called out Albus name as he came inside the boy. Albus had come moments before him and lay underneath him looking blissful and content.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Albus said.

"I think I've already fallen."

They continued meeting in secrecy. Every Hogsmead weekend. Every time Draco could make an excuse to come to Hogwarts. During the summer they spent as much time as possible together without anyone getting suspicious. It wasn't until the end of Albus's six year that their relationship changed at all. Albus was walking from his transfigurations class when he saw Draco walk down the hall, Scorpius at his side. He met Draco's eyes and knew they would meet at the Room of Requirement after dinner.

Albus entered the room and sat down on the silver and black bed. The same one he had lost his virginity in one and a half years ago. Seventeen minutes and thirty-seven seconds later Draco entered the room. In no time flat he was up from the bed and hugged his lover tightly.

"What's happened and don't tell me nothing because I know it's not nothing."

"Astoria died yesterday."

Albus didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how to react. Firstly Draco never used his wife's name in Albus's presence if he did mention her it was always as, my wife, and secondly. Dead. She was the woman who had been his rival. Was he supposed to laugh and dance a victory dance? A part of him very much wanted to. Was he supposed to say how sorry he was? He didn't want to see Draco sad. He had seen his lover sad before, usually when they talked about the war. He was glad Draco could show his well hidden emotions around him, but he still didn't like seeing his lover sad. Suddenly the corner or Draco's lip began to twitch. First Albus thought Draco was about to start crying. Hysteric laughter hadn't even been on his list. He managed to pick up the words muggle, buss and told you so from Draco's laughter but it didn't make any sense.

"Drake, come on, calm down. What happened?"

Draco calmed down enough to sit down on the bed and pull Albus down next to him. "Astoria got hit by a buss while shopping in muggle London yesterday. They, the muggles, took her to one of their hospitals. By the time St. Mungos found out it was too late. I have always told everyone muggles are dangerous. No one ever listen. This is what happens."

That explained the, told you so part. "I honestly don't know what to say." Albus looked up at Draco. He had grown but Draco was still taller. "A part of me is happy she's dead. I know it's horrible to think that, but I am."

"I understand that and I don't think you're horrible Al, only human." ¨

"Still, she was your wife."

"She was, but I love you. I never loved her. I wouldn't have been able to divorce her. You know our marriage was really until death did us apart, and before you ask, no, I did not set up the accident."

"Just had to be sure. So you're single now?" Albus asked innocently

"Hardly, I have this wonderful boyfriend I love immensely." Draco said with a smile and a playful voice.

"You do, do you? Anyone I know?"

"You may." Draco turned and pushed Albus down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Another year passed. Albus and Draco continued seeing each other in secret, but Draco finally gave up on telling Albus to try and find someone younger. It was the last time they would see each other in Hogsmead. Draco sat waiting on the bed in the Black Unicorn. In three days Albus and Scorpius would both graduate. Draco both looked forward to it and feared it. He didn't know what would happen with him and Al once he had left Hogwarts. Al hadn't told him what he wanted to do once he graduated. It was of very few things Al hadn't told him and Draco feared Al had taken an apprenticeship abroad or something like that and didn't want him to talk him out of it. On the other hand maybe that would be for the best. The door opened and Al stepped inside hung up his cloak and placed a small vial on the only small table in the room.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"A potion."

"I can see that, but what does it do?"

Al crossed the room and gave him a kiss hello. "I will tell you soon." Albus pulled up a chair and sat down across from Draco. Something he never did unless he wanted to talk about something serious. So he was going to leave him.

"You love me right." Albus asked.

"You know I do." Albus nodded.

"And I love you I don't want to not live with you."

Draco's heart picked up speed. Al wasn't leaving him? To his astonishment Al got up from the chair and knelt before him. His stomach turned into a tight knot.

"Draco Malfoy , I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Al," Albus must have read his expression, because he cut him off.

"If you are going to say you are too old for me again then save it. I have already heard that speech too many times. I know you are twenty- six years older than me, but I want to spend my life with _you. _Not someone younger. Can you understand that or do I have to pound it into that thick skull of yours. I love you Drake, I want you, no one else."

Draco had tears in his eyes when he looked down at his young lover. "I understand." He said.

"Good then shall we try this again." This time Al picked out a small jewelry box that held two silver rings. Draco smiled when realized Al had known he'd turn him down the first time he asked. "Drake, I love you so much it hurts when I can't be with you, and I hate not being able to show you off to the world. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and make me happier than I've ever been?"

"Yes." How could he turn down that proposal? He too wanted to show the world he had been lucky enough to catch the most gorgeous man alive, but would the world be understanding? Al placed the simple silver band on his left ring finger. It had four runes on it, placed across from each other on the ring. Draco recognized them as love, protection, future and birth. Why birth and not hope or something else like that he didn't know. He also knew it wasn't a mistake made by Al. He'd studied runes and liked the subject. He was even good at it.

"Why birth?" He asked. Al walked over to the potion in the table and brought it back to Draco.

"Try not to freak alright."

"What is that?" He looked at the potion. Potions happened to be Albus's favorite subject just as it had been Draco's when he went to school.

"It's a male paternity potion."

"Male pregnancy?" Draco stared at the little vile with its soft yellow liquid. "You made a male pregnancy potion?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Well why was obvious, but _why_?

"I want to carry your child and besides, if I'm pregnant and we are engaged no one can say we can't be together. We would have the law on our side."

"You want – my child." Draco felt like he didn't know what was up and down anymore. Half an hour ago he'd been sure Al would leave him. Now he was engaged to be married and the boy – man he was engaged to wanted to carry his child.

"Yes Drake, I do. Not just because of the legal part but because I want to. I want a family with you. It's soon I know and that is partly because of the legal part, but I want this."

"And you want to be the one to…"

"Carry the child? Yes, like you so frequently like to point out you're not as young as you once were. Male pregnancies are riskier than female. It would be safer both for the baby and for us if I do it."

Draco sat and stared between his fiancé and the vial back and forth and tried to collect his thoughts enough to think. The thought of having a real family with Al was amazing. In general wizards lived to over a hundred years of age. He could have sixty to seventy years with him and their child, maybe even children. That was what most muggles could hope for if they got married early. He could have a family with Al. Al wanted to have a family with him. He had planned this for a long time, male pregnancy potions took months to brew. He realized why Al hadn't told him what he was planning on doing after his graduation. This was what he had been planning on doing after his graduation.

"You really want this?"

"Yes Drake I really, really want this."

"Ok." He was suddenly held in a bone crushing hug. Al let go and opened the vile and drank down the contents.

"Make love to me." He said and kissed Draco.

He hadn't felt do apprehensive about making love to Al since that first time. God he had been nervous then. He was almost as nervous now. At least this time he didn't have to worry about hurting Al, he was just worried for no real reason at all. They slowly undressed each other and lay down on the bed. The past two and a half year had been good on Al. He had grow and become taller and broader. He would never be as tall as Draco but he was only a few inches off now. Draco pushed into the velvet heat of his lover.

"You are so perfect Al. Always so tight." Al moaned low at the back of his throat in response. They made love longer and slower then they usually did. More like that very first time. Draco came deep inside Al with a loud moan and Al followed not far behind.

"Did it work?" Draco asked and stoked the black haired head lying on his chest.

"We'll know it two days for certain, but it should have worked."

"We're going to become fathers. You are going to become a father."

"I can't wait."

_Drake,_

_It worked, the potion worked. We're going to become parents. I don't know the gender I wanted you to be there when I find out what we're having. From what I can tell the baby seems healthy but I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey as soon as I send you this letter so that I can fully relax. I'll see you tomorrow and good luck to the both of us._

_Love us always._

_Al, _

The entrance hall was bustling with people. Students were running here and there, talking with each other, wishing good luck and saying good bye. Friends and families where congratulating the students on their graduation.

"Champagne, Al?" James asked and held out a glass to his brother.

"No thank you."

"No thank you? It's your graduation Al, aren't you supposed to get drunk?"

"That's a common misconception." Al could feel Draco's eyes on him before he even saw the other man. He turned around and saw him standing next to Scorpius. He was talking to some of the other Slytherins, but his eyes were on Al.

"But it's just a glass of champagne." James persisted.

"No, thank you." Al stared at his brother stubbornly and he finally relented.

"Fine, be like that. I'm gonna go and find Teddy."

"You do that." Al let out a sigh of relief when James left. Only several hours left to spend with his family.

"Enjoying yourself Mr. Potter?" Al felt shudders of pleasure run up and down his body when he heard Draco behind him.

"It's not too bad, how about you Mr. Malfoy."

"My son's fifth birthday was more entertaining." Draco said with disdain and looked around the "party".

Al had to restrain himself to not start laughing. Draco was twisting his glass between his hands a sure sign he was nervous. Al had learned to pick up most of Draco's little quirks over the years.

"Is your drink any good?" Al asked drawing the man's attention to his hands. Draco stopped the twisting and looked at Al with an almost smile.

"No."

Al couldn't hold back a snicker any longer.

"Having fun?"His father asked and joined Al. "Malfoy." He added with an inclination of his head.

"Potter."

"So Al, are you enjoying you graduation? Harry asked.

"So far, so good." Al answered.

"Yes these things can get a bit too long for my taste as well. They must be right down your alley though, Malfoy."

"Like I just told your son I found my own son's fifth birthday celebration more entertaining than this."

"I agree." Harry said and lifted his glass at Draco and drank to that. "Why aren't you drinking anything Al?" Harry asked and looked at Al's empty hands.

"I don't feel like alcohol and the pumpkin juice table was smothered with kids, but I think I'll survive."

"I think I have to go now." Draco said hurriedly. Al turned around to see what Draco was watching and saw his family coming towards him, Uncle Ron in the lead.

"Goodbye Albus, Harry." Draco nodded at then and disappeared into the crowd.

"Did he just call us our first names?" Harry asked his son who nodded. "I didn't even know he knew what your first name was."

Al stayed quiet and wished the day would just end.

Al was pacing the hallway in his parents' home in Godric's hollow. He had to tell his parents he was leaving, that he was engaged. That he was pregnant. He also had to tell them he was gay. He hadn't quite gotten around to that yet. His siblings and cousins had suspected he was seeing someone since he'd stopped being with them during Hogsmead weekends, but luckily they hadn't pestered him too about it. Mainly because they knew he wouldn't talk if he didn't what to. So he was pacing the corridor trying to build up the courage to tell his family he was marrying Draco Malfoy. He could already hear them screaming in his head.

"Al?" Al stopped his pacing and watched his father. "Why are you wearing down the floor in the hallway?"

Take the bull by the horns, right. He took a deep breath and gathered all his Gryffindor courage. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Now? Or do you want to wait until that lovely family of ours has left?"

"I think now is better."

Harry looked at his son carefully. Trying to figure out what was going on. "We better talk in here then." He opened the door to his study and stepped inside with Al following close behind. Harry stood and leaned against his desk watching as Al again started his pacing.

"Al, what's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing's _wrong_ exactly, but I have something I have to tell you."

"Then tell be before we fall through the floor."

"It's not funny dad." Al took a deep breath and removed the concealing charm from his ring. He held it out for his father to see. "I'm engaged."

"You…what? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." At least he wasn't angry yet.

"We've been keeping it a secret." Harry walked down the desk and sat down in the large comfortable chair standing there. Al thought that might be a good idea, and he did now have the desk between himself and his possibly soon very angry father.

"How long? And who is it? Is she someone I know?"

"We've been together since the beginning of fifth year, and yes you know – him." He waited and watched as his words sank in.

"You – him?" Harry seemed more shocked, or more like surprised actually, than angry, Al was for now going to take that as a good sign.

"Yes, it's a man, and I love him very much and he loves me." Better make that part clear before going any further.

"You said I knew him. Is it someone in your year?"

"No, he's older than me, and before you freak out. You have to know that neither of us planned for this to happen. He didn't take advantage of me or anything."

"Al you are aware that you're scarring me right?"

"Dad, I'm marrying Draco Malfoy." The silence that followed was deafening.

"WHAT!" Harry stood up behind his desk staring at his son. This had to be some kind of joke. Unfortunately Al looked very serious and a bit scarred.

"You – you, but he's twenty-six years older than you."Harry tried to keep his voice steady, but it was taking all his concentration not to yell at Al.

"I know dad."

"Not to mention he's hardly the nicest person out there."

"I don't agree with you."

"You've been seeing him since you were fifteen?" Please don't tell me my son lost his virginity to Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Yes."

"Wasn't he still married in your fifth year? And not to mention – you were fifteen. How could a grown man condone getting involved with a boy his own son's age?" Harry had sat back down in his chair. He knew he had to listen had to let Al explain. He had the Weasleys downstairs wouldn't be very understanding and his son needed someone to hear him out. Someone who at least tried to understand.

"He was married, and about the fact that I was fifteen. He tried to not do anything. To just let it be, but just like me he had never felt such a strong pull towards anyone else before. He kept telling me for over a year that I should not let him stand in the way of me finding someone my own age. He stopped sating anything after Astoria died, but I knew he wouldn't hold it against me if I did leave him. Actually I'm fairly sure he expected me to break it up when I proposed."

"You proposed?"

"Yes, he turned me down at first. Gave his speech about age differences and all that, but in the end he gave in." Al smiled fondly at the memory. Harry had to admit he really looked in love and seemed to have this glow around him.

"I guess it's not so strange he knows your first name then." He said remembering the graduation party.

"No, though he usually calls me Al and not Albus, and there's one more thing you should know and maybe you should sit down." Al was fidgeting with the ring on his finger and looked worriedly at Harry. Harry sat down. He was getting too old for this.

"I'm pregnant." Harry's mouth moved silently. Albus hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol all day, and he had that glow around him. Harry knew he wasn't lying. From what he knew of male pregnancies he also knew it hadn't been an accident.

"How?" If Malfoy had tricked Albus into taking the potion and then had Albus propose to him because he was pregnant he would kill the man. It wasn't consistent with what Albus had told him so far, but his brain wasn't working to logically at the moment.

"I made the potion and convinced Drake to let me take it. There's a law that says if two people are engaged and expecting a child that binding is as that of a marriage. I didn't do this only because of that, but I didn't want anyone to try and slit us up." His seventeen, soon eighteen year old son was pregnant because he didn't want to risk not being allowed to live with Draco Malfoy.

"I wouldn't have split the two of you up if this is really what you want."

"It wasn't primarily you I was worried about."

Ron. And even Ginny would not be happy about this turn of events. Harry felt his insides grow cold when he thought about how the people downstairs would react. He could even remember one time before the kids were born. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had had dinner together and gotten to talk. Harry couldn't remember how but they had gotten into the subject of sexual orientation and homosexuality in particular. Ron had been pretty vocal in his opinions regarding that subject. He had been pretty drunk at the time, but suffice to say Harry hadn't felt the need to tell his friend about his experimentations with men. Hermione had tried to tell him there was nothing wrong with homosexuality, but with Ginny on his side and Harry not joining in the discussion she had soon fallen quiet, and in this specific case they were talking about Draco Malfoy. Ron would through a fit when he found out.

"I think you did the right thing." He hated to admit it but with the reactions he could expect Harry beloved he had acted wisely.

"Are you ok with this dad?" Al looked worried and Harry got up from the chair and walked around the table to stand in front of his son.

"Is this really what you want?"

"With all my heart."

"Then I'm ok with it. I'm even happy for you." He took Al into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

"But I think I will have to have a talk with your fiancé and… Oh my god," A thought ha just crossed his mind.

"What?" Al broke the hug and looked up at his father.

"Draco Malfoy will become my son in law." He said horrified and Al broke out laughing.

"I'll basically become Scorpius's step dad so I think you got the better deal." He said when he stopped laughing.

"This is just too messed up." Harry shook his head. "We should tell the others." Albus instantly sobered up.

"I should, but wanted to tell you first."

"I'm glad you did. I need to warn you before we go down though that Ron and even your mother is not too understanding when it comes to relationships between two men."

"I know dad. That's why I have never mentioned that I like guys. Actually only one guy, ever."

Harry nodded. He didn't like the thought of his son losing his virginity to his school rival, but he was happy and from what he had gathered Draco had never hurt him.

They descended the stairs together and walked into the sitting room. This was one of those times when he didn't like having such a big family. The room was filled to the breaking point and the sound volume was enough to make it hard to think. No wonder no one had heard his yelled, what, earlier.

"GUYS!" He called loudly to get everybody's attention. The room fell silent as everybody turned to look at them. "Al has something he would like to tell you." He placed a hand of his youngest son's shoulder to show him he was there and supported him.

"Well, I, erm, I'm engaged." He stuttered.

The kids looked surprised but not as shocked as the adults. Harry guessed they knew Al had been seeing someone. You could only sneak away so often in Hogwarts before someone noticed.

"You're engaged?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mom. I got engaged three days ago."

"Why haven't you told us you were seeing someone?" Gorge asked. "We would have teased you mercilessly."

"Yeah, who is she?" Ron asked.

"That's the thing, it's not a she. It's a he."

"WHAT!" This time the exclamation came earlier and at a place Harry didn't like, especially not since he knew what was to come.

"Ron, calm down." He said in a strained voice.

"Calm down! Why would I calm down!" He yelled while Ginny looked close to tears, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shocked beyond words and other seemed to wait for the other shoe to drop before deciding how to react.

"Why does it matter whether it's man or a woman?" Al asked looking beseechingly at his mother. Trying to ignore the death glares his Uncle was giving him.

"It's not natural. I'm sorry Al, but I can't condone this. I won't allow it." Ginny said and shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do mother, I made sure of that." Al's voice was tight when he spoke he was trying not to show how much her word hurt him.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I'm pregnant." His mother had tears running down her face now. He glanced at Aunt Hermione and knew she knew why he'd done it.

"Oh dear god." It was Molly who had spoken her voice barely more than a whisper. "You're just a child Albus. Why would you give up you life like that? And for another man."

"I love him grandma."

"But, he's a man." Uncle Ron said, disgust evident in his voice

"Trust me I noticed that." James and Hugo snickered at that.

"I know he's older," Rose said. "You haven't spent a Hogsmead day with us since fifth year and you weren't seeing anyone in school."

"There was that one time when you did accompany us in Hogsmead." Hugo pointed out. "I thought you were trying to kill your butterbear."

Al blushed and remembered the day. It had been during his sixth year and Draco hadn't had any choice but to go away in business that weekend. He couldn't get out of. It had been the worst Hogsmead weekend Al had had and he had been pissed off at Draco for about two weeks though it wasn't really his fault.

"Yeah tell us who he is." Luis said from where he sat next to his mother. Luis was the youngest of Bill and Fleur's three children.

"Draco Malfoy." He couldn't have gotten a more extreme reaction if he had said he was marrying the Dark Lord, had he still been alive. Hi mother started crying in earnest, he shoulder shaking. His grandfather sat down the chair that stood behind him with a loud thump. His brother, sister and cousins didn't seem quite sure as to how they should react. The same when for his Uncles and Aunts bar Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked over Al's shoulder at his father with an expression that begged for an explanation. Uncle Ron was the one's reaction he had feared the most from having to tell his family about Draco. Why people claimed Draco and his father had been the ones who hated each other the most had it wrong. His father's feelings towards Draco were pink and fluffy in comparison to Ron's. Al instinctively took a step back when Ron flew up from the sofa where he'd been sitting.

"Are you completely out of your mind?! He's a Death Eater!" He bellowed and charged at Al like he would strike him.

"RON!" His father said and took a step forward. "You bend one hair on my son's head and so help me, I'll kill you." Al had never heard his father speak with such hatred and anger. For the first time he could really see how he could have killed the Dark Lord and gotten away with his life. "And in regard to Malfoy's involvement with the dark side. The war was more than twenty-five years ago."

"You're defending him? You're defending thins – sick and disgusting behavior?" Uncle Ron was visibly shaking but he had stopped where he was when his father had yelled.

"Let's put it in word that you'll understand Ron. Albus is not the only male in this family that has slept with men and enjoyed it." Ron looked green at his long time friend's confession.

"This is your fault." Ginny sobbed. "You contaminated him."

"Contaminated?" To Al's surprise it was Aunt Hermione who spoke. "Homosexuality or bisexuality are not deceases Ginny. It's not even genetic." She both looked and sounded shocked. "I knew you didn't condone other sexual orientations then being straight as a board I never would imagine you would classify it as a decease. I may not like Draco Malfoy but Al being gay doesn't bother me in the least and if he's happy so am I."

"Thank you Aunt Hermione." Al said with a shaky smile.

"I've done it with both Simon and Mark." James suddenly said. Ginny and Molly both seemed like they were about to pass out.

"This may not have been the time to revile that." Charlie said and Al noticed he looked at Harry with a look that had Al wondering if his father's experimenting with men might involve his Uncle. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Knock, knock." Al would have recognized that voice anywhere. He spun around and saw Draco standing in the doorway leading from the kitchen where the fireplace connected to the floo-network was located.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ron yelled.

"Came to save the man I love from his insane Uncle it would seem." Ron growled and took a step closer to the man in the doorway.

"Get out of here."

"It's not your house Ron." Harry said. "You can't tell him what to do."

"But it is my house." Ginny spoke up. "And I want him out of here."

"I don't think it will be for much longer and Draco will be staying." New tears started falling down Ginny's face, but no one seemed to know what to do at Harry's more or less promise for divorce.

Al noticed the surprised look on Draco's face. "You're defending me?" Draco asked.

"Al loves you. I'm not saying I like you but if you make him happy I will accept you, but if you hurt him…" That was the second death threat Harry had given someone in one day.

"I get it. The Dark Lord will seem like a kitten in comparison."

"Yes."

"Right. You ok Al?" He walked over and placed his arms around Al. it was both scary and comforting to be held by Draco in front of his family. In front of any people at all.

"I am now." he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and relaxed into the body he knew so well. He could practically hear the other's stares on him.

"I just can't believe he's marrying _me _into the Weasley family." A new voice said from the doorway. Al looked up and saw Scorpius scowling at them. The next second he had his arms filled with one happy Rose Weasley who apparently was very happy for her boyfriends surprise visit. At this point Ron couldn't yell any longer. His world was falling apart. The two oldest and the two youngest of the original Weasley family all looked like they didn't know what was up and down in their little perfect world anymore. There they were Draco Malfoy and Albus Potter hugging each other closely as was Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Harry, James and Charlie were most likely not as straight as previously believed. Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina didn't seem too bothered and Gorge was looking amused between Charlie and Harry with a look that might suggest he was up to something no one wanted any part of. Victorie and Teddy had left with their newborn baby girl, Stella before the whole thing had started so they had been spared. Dominique, Luis, Lily and Hugo, Fred and Roxanne didn't seem like they were sure whether they should look happy for their brother/sister/cousin or if they should look horrified.

"Congrats bro." Lily suddenly said and broke out into a bright smile. "I'm going to be an Aunt." She exclaimed before hugging both Al and Draco at the same time. Draco looked slightly horrified at being attacked by an over affectionate fifteen year old girl. After all she was sort of a Weasley, but so was Al, but the girl hugging him had red hair and actually looked like a Weasley. She paused for a moment before glancing over to where Scorpius and Rose stood. "Does this mean Scorpius's my step nephew?"

"What?" The young man in question asked.

"I mean if my brother marries your father doesn't that like make him your step dad?"

Scorpius looked at his father with big eyes. "I'll have a stepdad that's younger than me?"

"Since you're of age, no." He had checked on the legalities around children from old marriages. In cases of death on one parent custody would go to a potential new spouse automatically, but since Scorpius was of age that was not something they had to think about.

"Oh, thank Merlin." He leaned against his girlfriend and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you wanna go home now Al?" Draco asked. He felt that his pregnant fiancé had had quite enough excitement for one day.

"Yeah, let's go home." Al smiled at him gratefully.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" He was surprised at the use of his first name in such a polite voice but like he had said earlier. If he made Al happy he would accept him. Maybe they could become friend it the future. Harry was after all the grandfather of his unborn child.

"You're good with money a stuff right?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Draco was surprised at the question.

"I think I'm gonna need help with a divorce in the near future. Would you be willing to help me out?"

"I'll do my best. I only have experience when it comes to death of spouse but…" He noticed how everybody was looking at him. "Oh, for the love of… No, I did not kill my wife. I did not set up the accident or even knew she was going to muggle London at the time of the accident. I did however warn her about the dangers of muggle, but on one ever listens to me. And see what happens, death by buss."

James broke first and started laughing so hard he was lying on the floor with tears rolling down his face. Most of the others followed. The exceptions being Mr. Weasley – all of them and Ron, and Draco who looked annoyed.

"That's your ex-wife you're talking about." Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly.

"I'm not the one laughing."

"Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius began. "You have to understand that dad _always _warned mom about the dangers of muggle London when she wanted to go there shopping. I miss my mother and I don't think the fact that she is dead is fun, but if you have to go. Do it in a way that can amuse the ones you leave behind."

"I'd drink to that if I had something to drink." Gorge said.

Draco turned to Harry again. "Would you like to stay at the manor until the divorce is settled? We certainly have enough rooms. Or maybe you'd prefer the château in France."

"It's beautiful there." Al supplied.

"You've been to France?" His father asked surprised.

"Erm, yes."

"Or the villa in Italy?" Draco continued.

"Never been there. I thought you said you only went there if you wanted to see Blaise Zabini naked?" Al said and ignored his father who looked at them weirdly.

"Or that weird palace like place in India mother bought?"

"The manor will be just fine." Harry cut him off before he could go any further in his rambling of properties the Malfoy family owned.

"Fine, you should pack a bag then."

Harry nodded and left the room.

"That's our key to leave I believe." Bill said and stood up.

"Yes ours too." Angelina who'd been quiet the whole time said.

"I should probably leave too." Charlie got up from his arm chair.

"I want to go to the manor too." Lily said.

"If she's going, I'm going."James said.

"Well we do have the room." He said with a sigh. He had wanted to marry Al. It seemed like he would get most of the family. If that's what it took for him to have the man standing next to him, he could easily deal with a few – ok, many - Weasleys. Most of them didn't seem too bad anyway and Scorpius and definitely taken a liking to one of them. He watched his son talk to the brown haired girl and smiled. They actually looked good together.

"What are you thinking about?"Al asked him stepping close so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Family."

"Which one?"

"Is there any difference anymore?"

Al laughed and gave him a small kiss. "I guess not. Welcome to the family."

Draco groaned but smiled at the same time. Like this everything was perfect. Just him and Al.

"Are you two lovebirds ready to go now?" James asked.

Maybe it wasn't perfect but it was close enough.


End file.
